The Return
by wristwithcut
Summary: sasusaku naruhina nejiten shikaino. Naruto and the gang are now 24, he is the hokage and sasuke is back from killing Itachi and is now determined to fulfill his second goal: revive his clan. but how?....with his fan girls? I changed my pen name.
1. the big news

Author: hi guys! This is my first fic! Please be gentle….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the oc's.okay?

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hokage-sama, may I come in?"

"Yes, Yes! _slurp._ Come in!" the Hokage answered with a mouthful of ramen. (a/n:guess what)

"hokage-sama, I had just received a letter from my mailing bird" said the ANBU while handling the letter to the Hokage.

_After awhile of reading it…._

"hmm….. so that bastard will be back two days from now huh?" the blonde hokage put down the instant ramen and sat properly still holding the letter. "you can go now" he waved a hand to the ANBU.

"arigato, hokage-sama" and with that, the ANBU disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood up, going to the terrace where you can see the whole village of Konoha.

"Its been six years…. Since you left this village including her…." He said, while holding tightly the bars of the terrace. So tight that it can be broken any moment now.

"Naruto-kun, you seem distracted are there any bad news?" a soft voice of a girl could be heard behind him. Good thing she arrived right on time so the bars did not break.

"oh! Hinata-chan, there is nothing terrible going on….. certainly not! In fact, it is a good news…" he said facing Hinata with a wide grin that only him possesses.

"Hontoni? Then, what is it?" she said looking curious rather excited.

"that bastard is going back two days from now…." He said, looking directly at his pearl-eyed wife and putted his arm on her shoulder lightly.

"I see…. Should we inform the village?" she asked him in a pleased way.

"definitely, but you go ahead to Sakura-chan, inform her with the good or should I say bad news for her…. I'll tell the villagers myself… I was planning to hold a welcoming party for him. I'm sure his fan girls will be REALLY glad." He said still with that foxy grin on his face.

With that, Hinata immediately go down and is headed to Sakura's place.

_­­_

_At Sakura's place…_

"Sosuke…. Here's your lunch! Go ahead now…."the 24- year old medic- nin said handling a lunch box and giving it to a six-year old little boy.

"arigato, see you later!" thanked the boy while giving Sakura a peck on the cheek as his thanksgiving, and ran away with a smile on his innocent face.

"Sakura-chan? Are you at home?" Hinata said in front of her door partially opening it.

"oh yes! Hinata, I'm here at the kitchen! Please come in! Feel at home!" she answered back while washing the dishes.

"hey Sakura, where's Sosuke?" she asked sitting at the dining table near at the sink.

"oh,… he just go to school a couple of minutes before you came in. why'd you ask?" she uttered turning to her side to face her best friend.

"because… I have news for you…. About _him_…." Hinata muttered the last word under her breath.

"about _him?_ Okay, lets hear it…" she said, rinsing the plate covered with bubbles. Her eyes emotionless rather excited.

They both new to whom the word him pertains to because for years, they've been using it to substitute for his name.

"well…. Naruto-kun said that…. That…. Um… _he _will be back two days from now" Hinata said with all her might, afraid that Sakura will do something unexpected. And it happened.

Hinata stood up and walked towards Sakura. Sakura, still, couldn't believe at what Hinata just said dropped the plate and is now broken in pieces on the floor.

"Daijoubu? Sakura-chan? I should have told you in a nicer way." Her tone was apologetic. She knew that when they talk about him, Sakura becomes sensitive and fragile.

"I'm okay. Its not your fault. It just slipped on my hands, that's all…." She exclaimed getting the broom and the dust pan to clean the mess.

"c'mon, let's go to the couch, so we can talk well" Hinata invited her and she obediently followed her.

_at the couch…._

"do the others know about it?" Sakura said facing the sky without a sign of excite or happiness in her face. All that could be seen is marks of awareness and a pinch of sadness.

"Naruto informed the whole villagers already and he is planning to hold a welcoming party for _him_…" Hinata chose the right words to say so nothing unexpected will happen again.

"I'm sure his fan girls will be the first to arrive at the gate… I can imagine their happy faces now.." she said a fake smile crossed her pale face.

"but the question is, are you prepared? Glad? To see him again? Asked Hinata while walking towards her best friend and steadying beside her.

"I don't know….. I can't really tell it this time especially with Sosuke around" Sakura looked down. Inside, she and inner Sakura are both confused if they will be happy or not to see that bastard again.

"Sakura-chan, I know the sacrifices and hardships you've gone to, and I'm really proud that you endured it all by yourself and with the little help from us, your friends…" she said sympathy in her voice.

"yeah… I know…. The loneliness I felt for six years… until now….. that he'd caused. And now he's going back? That bastard…" she said now looking up again, tears are forming in her eyes. Hinata expected that she will cry and it came this happens every time when they tackle that certain Uchiha issue. She hugged her and soothes her back with her small hands. For six years, Hinata and the others are the ones who helped Sakura in her problems: emotionally, physically, and even financially.

_After three minutes of sobbing….._

"hey Hinata-chan, can you do me a favor?" she said cleaning her face with a towel now they are sitting in the sofa.

"sure, Sakura-chan, what is it?" she answered gladness on her voice.

"Please don't tell Sasuke about Sosuke and all the hardships I have gone to when he left." She cupped the hands of Hinata of her smooth hands and held it tightly.

"but why, I'm sure Sasuke will see Sosuke around the village…. After all, Konoha is not that big." She reasoned. Not in a way of contradicting her fragile best friend.

"I know but, let him know by himself. And please… leave to me the explanation because I want to tell him myself all the loneliness I had undergone. Please understand me, Hinata-chan." Still holding her best friend's hand and looking directly in the pearl eyes of the girl beside her.

"okay, I understand. Don't worry, I'll tell Naruto-kun to shut his loud mouth." She answered back with a kind smile while remembering the hyper mouth of her husband.

"thanks, hina-chan, for everything." She let go of Hinata's hands and she looks more comfortable now.

"but you know, Sasuke is resembled to Sosuke . With the hair, skin, except for Sosuke's emerald eyes: like yours….." she pointed in a matter-of-factly tone.

"yeah, I know that, after six long years, Sosuke is the reason that I'm not giving up, he is the only one who reminds me of _him_….that's why I named him Sosuke… because I still want to remember Sasuke-kun…." She muttered and remembered the memories six years ago.

Silence……..

Hinata, not liking the awkward silence, decided to speak first.

"So, do you still love Sasuke?" she crossed her arm on her midriff.

"….. um…. Yeah….. deep down in my heart, I still do…. He is my first love after all… it never dies…. Is this secret safe with you?" she asked her dear friend with puppy eyes.

"I know that secret long time ago and will forever be safe with me…. so do you plan giving your unfinished relationship a second chance?" a hopeful smile can be seen on her face and Sakura noticed it.

"I think not, it's better this way… me and Sosuke… alone so don't hope for the better okay?" her voice was convincing.

"okay, whatever you say, are you coming in the welcoming party?" she changed the subject but still, inside her she knows that it will be the best if Sasuke and Sakura will be together again.

"definitely, not…. I have a lot of things to do in the hospital….. are you coming?" She answered with confidence hoping that she will not regret her decision inner Sakura is murmuring words like**: 'stop pretending! We know that you wanna see him! You're longing for him! And you always dream of Sasuke entering this village!'**

"yes, I am going to that welcoming party. Naruto planned it and I'm going to support him all the way, and since you're the head medic-nin, I'm telling you now my absence." She said smiling. For years, they both trained to be a medic-nin and Sakura was promoted of being the head and Hinata was her assistant and substitute. "okay, I guess I'll be leaving now, bye Sakura-chan"

"bye, hinata-chan… thanks for dropping by…. And don't forget to come at the hospital when the party is finished okay? Many patients are struggling and we need your Byakugan to see the damaged chakra spots on their body. " she said, standing up leading Hinata to the doorway.

"I know that….. don't worry, I'll come as soon as possible and I'll tell you every detail that will happen during the party." She said while exiting Sakura's front door and Sakura is still in deep thought of the news her friend just said.

"So, he really is coming back… I have to do something to prevent Sosuke in meeting his father… I don't want my son to feel what I felt when Sasuke-kun left this village…" she said facing the blue sky with the birds chirping.

* * *

ok guys... what do you think? pls review it so that i may know if i had to make a second chapter. ja! ne 


	2. the first encounter

Chapter 2: the first encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the oc.

* * *

"hokage-sama, Uchiha-san is nearing here right now, at my calculations he will be in the front gate at exactly thirty seconds" a jounin said on the top of the tree. 

"okay! Are you all ready?" Naruto shouted at the band, the villagers and the fan girls at the top of his lungs.

"YEEESSSSSSSS!" they answered back: The band holding tightly at their drumsticks and trumpets, the fan girls ready to scream, and the villagers holding Uchiha fans. All of this was Naruto's crazy idea. Sasuke didn't know all of this for all he know is he is coming back, with a few knowing it. But with Naruto around, he'll shout it all in the crowd.

"this is so troublesome, can we just leave I just got a few hours of sleep…. Ow! Hey that hurt!" Shikamaru said holding his head with a lump from his spouse, Ino.

"No! we can't go back! Sasuke is coming back, Shika-kun! And look at me! I'm still tired too I'd been teaching our children for their big examination last night and you just slept!" she shouted Shikamaru on his ears. This is the usual scene for both of them, they always argue about amall things but they really love each other deeply. Ino got over with Sasuke when they are 16 years old and started dating with Shikamaru and they are now a happy, or should I say crazy couple with two children for two years.

"hahahaha….. look at them! They are so funny to watch!" Naruto said to Hinata while clutching his stomach. Hinata just shrugged.

"See Ten-ten? This is fate. I know that Uchiha will be back" said Neji eyes closed.

"yeah…. Think so…. Aren't you rivals anymore?" she answered back touching smoothly his womb with a living thing inside it known as the baby.

"oh… that is so kid stuffs! I barely remembered it anymore!" he chuckled, holding the free hands of his dear wife gently.

The rest of the gang can't wait anymore for the coming of the certain Uchiha. Including the old but still strong sensei's of theirs. Then the most waited moment, the giant gates of Konoha opened only to reveal a tall, muscular figure that has the same emotionless face. The leader of the band signaled to start and a triumphant music was heard. Fan girls screamed at the top of their lungs, but not running towards Sasuke like a stampede because Naruto told them not to attack him suddenly. The villagers just waved the Uchiha fan they are holding.

* * *

at Sakura's: 

8:00 am

"aw… man.. that dream again…" a newly-waked Sakura said then yawned. "what time is it anyway?" she looked up the clock that was on the table beside her.

"whaattt? Oh no! got to hurry…. Got to…HURRRY!" she quickly fixed herself up: took a shower, changed to her daily uniform provided with the cap for medic-nins. She moved down the stairs only to find his son eating cereals with milk.

"hey mom! Good morning! Come join me! I'll be going for school in just a minute." He said eating the final spoonfull of his cereals.

"got no time to eat Sosuke, I'll eat at the hospital…." She said while wearing her shoes "you walking with me?"

"oh yes, mother, I would like to do that and there is something I would like to ask you." he said going beside Sakura.

"ok now let's go, I don't want to get the both of us late" 'what day is it today? Hmmm?... Oh yeah! I just remembered, oh no! Sasuke-kun…' she thought while walking and interrupted by Sosuke that is now looking at his left"

"ne, okaa-san, what's with the band and the villagers? Is there someone coming today?" he pressed the hand of his mother for him to be noticed.

"uh… yeah… I think…. By the way, Sosuke, what is that thing you want to ask me?" Sakura tensed a bit hearing the question of his dear son. She changed the subject before anymore questions asked.

"ah… oh, that thing… well, uh… can you please tell me what is these?..." Sosuke asked his mother as he reached to his pockets and got some thing that looked like a crumpled paper. Sakura opened it and once she had, shock was clearly shown in her pale face.

"look, okaa-san, I could explain, well I knew my bedtime is eight thirty in the evening but Uncle Kakashi met me the other day and advised me to do a little chakra-focusing in my body last night, then I did it. And when I looked at the mirror, I saw that… I hurriedly searched for a paper and crayons and draw it there... what is it?" he explained carefully looking up at his 'shocked' mother.

Sakura half-listened to his son, she can't explain these things to him at his young age. She just can't, she felt it wasn't the right time to. Upon hearing the name of his former sensei, veins popped up and she felt like killing Kakashi right at the moment for advising Sosuke such things.

'_he's too young…. But quite amazing…. Nonetheless, it's too much, what should I do? Should I explain?'_ She thought then finally deciding what to do and say, she stopped walking, knelt down and held the small shoulders of his son so that they will be face-to-face.

"tell me Sosuke, how long did you manage to maintain this 'chakra-focusing' of yours, and what did you felt after that?" she said looking straight into the jade orbs in front of her.

"uh… I think it lasted for about three minutes and I felt drained of chakra and I just found myself sleeping at the floor this morning."

'_as expected…' _

"listen Sosuke, what you have here is the Sharingan. I know you don't know this. I'll try explaining to you the basics of this… technique after your classes and if that Uncle of yours asked you with the result of your 'chakra-focusing' don't tell him the exact outcome, tell him that… it hardly worked okay? She sounded strange but Sosuke nodded at everything she said (a/n: what a good boy)

"okay, meet me at the usual place okay? I'll be there early, now everything is settled, we should separate here at the intersection. Go straight to your classes!" she ruffled the spiky hair of the kid let him go and steady herself up. She looked at the direction of the party and the first thing she saw was him. _'now that explains a lot' _she thought and jumped from roof –to-roof realizing the time she had waisted.

Sosuke did what his mother told him. He ran off to school with a smile crossing his face.

* * *

Stunned, bewildered, and half-mouth opened Sasuke was unable to speak. He did not expect a welcoming like this. Sure, he mailed a letter that he will be back but he's not aware of this loud party for him. Instead, he stood there, not moving until Naruto came with the Hokage outfit. 

"hey! Sasuke-bastard! What's the matter? Did you forgot your tongue in the place you've been?" Naruto joked his friend rather rival in a pleasant way.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" Sasuke looked up to him feeling confused.

"who do you think it is? The third Hokage?... Of course it's me! You don't believe that I've reached my dream don't you?" he answered back with his trademark grin.

"...er…yes…. but anyways, it's really good to be back and one more thing…" he breathed for more air in his lungs.

"What is it?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?..." he retorted at Naruto's ear causing the blonde to step backwards.

"oh, you mean this party? This is for you! isn't it obvious?" he replied with mocking face.

"you don't have to bother. You see, I would like to come back _unnoticed…." _He applied more emphasis in the last word.

"to hell with that 'unnoticed' thing. Like the way you wanted to be unnoticed way back six years ago when you left us…. Including h-mmm!" he retorted at Sasuke but he is now being stopped by the soft hand of Hinata.

"haven't we talked this one before? Your mouth gets too far already" she pin-pointed at Naruto who apologized quickly.

"okay guys… enough with the chit-chat. Let's to it later… the food is getting cold." Ino said as she approached them. Behind her was Shikamaru and company.

"food? What food? Don't tell me….." Sasuke said facing Naruto.

"a…yea… Sasuke, I came up with this brilliant idea to have a catered food for us, you know, it's better to have something in your mouth while talking: like ramen!" he replied with a hungry smile at the thought of ramen.

'_now what? I'll be stuck here for who knows how long with these people… Oh well, I guess I have to join. And maybe I would see her there… I didn't notice her here anyways… maybe…. She was just….'_ The thought came to Sasuke as his thoughts was cut by Hinata.

"come on Sasuke-san, we're all excited to tell you our stories."

"ah.. okay…" he nodded and followed her quietly. "hey! Hinata, wait!" She stopped and faced him.

"where is she?" he said trying to fight the feeing if being ashamed and remained his cold expression.

"..ah.. she got some more important matters to attend to." Hinata said as she remembered what

Sakura said to her.

'_more important matters... huh? I thought… I thought…'_

_**You thought that she will be the first one to welcome you?**_

_Sort of…_

"Where did that came from?" he unconsciously said beneath his breath.

"you were saying?..." hinata looked up to him wondering.

"ah… I said… let's go."

He was following Hinata but stopped when something pink caught his eye. A tall woman, with slim figure, long pink hair reaching about her waist that was tied into a braid and was wearing something like a nurse uniform with a kid holding in her hands. Something like a mother-son figure.

He saw the whole scenario from the kneeling of the woman until she stood up, the kid running in the opposite direction. And she, looked to the party that was going on for a few seconds. Sasuke surely thought she was looking to him and vice-versa. And one thing came to his mind—she was Sakura. But the question is: who is that kid? Curiosity in his mind, as he started to walk towards her, she quickly jumped from roof to roof_. 'there will be next time'_ he grimly thought.

* * *

Ok guys I'm glad I had reviews more than five. I had planned that I will be posting a new chapter if the reviews got at least four. But anyways, I'm so happy you liked it! Keep those reviews coming…! 

And by the way, the Sakura - Sosuke chit-chat and Sasuke – Naruto chit-chat happened at the same time okay? If you only get confused, And here's my feed back to all of you's:

**K A z A – Q:** Sasuke is 24 years and so as the others this time. And the pregnancy of Sakura will be explained at the later chapters okay? And yeah, Sasuke doesn't know about his son. YET.

**Allyluv:** thank you for the positive remark! You make me go on!

**Gothbrat: **okay.. I'll write more but for now.. please bear with this chapter.

**Atredies:** yes… I'm trying to make Sakura really sad about it.

**Koori no Tenshi:** hey! What's with the word? Anyways, thank you for your review and I know that the idea is not original. But I'll try to add some uniqueness on it. I hope you'll like it more.

I haven't actually read many fics about Sasuke returning so I don't know the resemblance of my fic to theirs.

**Benjem:** here it is!

**Kaumii:** thank you! I'll try not to let you down okay? Cause you know, school works always blocks the way. And I hope I'll keep up the good work.

**sakura1025:** hey! You know, you're the first review that I've read! Thank you!

**moonlightpath:** well, there's a bit nejiten here. But don't worry, I'll add more soon.

THANKYOU TO ALL!

Sasusaku rocks!


	3. The party

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

SS rocks: so sorry for the late update, anyways… enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the grand welcome in the entrance, the group which is led by Naruto then Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, Neji , Shikamaru, and lastly Sasuke who was looking around the village taking in the new surroundings proceeded immediately in the fastfood and all the villagers went home.

A large table was placed before them in the Ichiraku. Of course, it was for the prodigy that came back after long years of… training and such. Naruto, the Hokage prepared all of these obviously that it was held in Ichiraku: his favorite fast food that cooks his favorite meal: the ramen.

So it was expected, ramen of different varieties: pork, beef, and whatnot, the group could only obey for it was what the Hokage wants right?

While eating, Naruto could not help to start his amazing stories and the others told storied too just to fill Sasuke in.

"… yeah! That was it, right after old Tsunade said that it's time to pass her title as the Hokage, I was the first in the line of being her 'heir' kinda way. It was really flattering news you know, my childhood dream finally came true!"

"And we're sooo happy for you," Ino said sarcastically.

"Can't believe that Tsunade will choose you to be the next Hokage..." Sasuke said.

"Well, my fellow, you better believe it now! She said that she already has done her responsibilities in the village and had passed all her knowledge to her subordinate," Naruto added after swallowing his meal.

"Oh, and who is her subordinate?"

"Sakura-chan! Who else? ne? Hinata-chan?"

"Um, yeah… she is, ah… Sasuke-san she became Tsunade-sama's apprentice a year later when you left." Hinata filled in for her husband.

"I see…"

And an eerie silence engulfed them.

"Can't we go back home?" Shikamaru asked Ino boredom in his voice.

"We're not done yet," she answered lowering her voice.

"Hey guys, time sure flies when you're having fun! Me and Neji have an appointment with our doctor regarding my pregnancy," Ten-ten said looking at her wrist watch.

"Yeah… I guess we do, See ya later guys… Uchiha, welcome back."

And with that, the couple exited Ichiraku which leaves the five of them.

"Where is thick-brows by the way?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

"He's off training harder especially when he heard that you're coming back, I bet he still wants a re-match with you," Naruto answered.

"He still can't beat me,"

"We'll see," Hinata had a smile on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's nothing… oh! Will you look at the time it's already twelve in the noon; I got to go back in the hospital." Hinata stood up.

"I guess I and Shikamaru will go too, the flower shop is still closed and he will help Choji with their business." Ino said.

"Aa."

"Okay bye! Hey bastard, I'll go too, you know… Hokage's duties…"

"I know,"

So Sasuke was left alone. He decided to roam around the village; he went back to his old apartment and decided to stay there again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Hinata-chan! I'm glad you made it on time, I'm on my way to Sosuke, we'll have lunch together," Sakura said holding two bento boxes wrapped neatly in a cloth.

"Okay, Sakura, I'll fill you later with stories."

So she hurried off to their meeting place: the field, training field to be exact but with a river. She arrived there early and decided to set their little picnic. She laid a blanket in the shade of a big tree and waited there silently for her son.

After 20 minutes…

"What's taking him so long? His classes ended an hour ago!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke lay in his bed facing the ceiling. He already arranged his things, his old things and he had nothing to do.. _Boring._

"I guess I'll have a walk and maybe training…" he decided and left his apartment.

He passed by the bridge, their old meeting place then the academy. _Still nothing changed_. The walls, gates and the swing, he noticed that kids are going out with their bags. Some are running, others are just walking and others are talking to their friends.

_Must be their half-day today._

He was so busy looking at the academy that he did not notice a kid running towards him. The kid was busy too reading a manga novel. So as expected, they bumped.

"Ow!"

Sosuke stumbled backwards and Sasuke just stood there. The kid rubbed his forehead, eyes-closed.

"Hn. Watch out, kid, reading while running is not an advisable thing to do. Here" he picked up the kid's manga since it fell and gave it to the kid.

"Sorry, mister, my bad." He bowed a little and took his book greatfully. "Thanks," and he finally looked up only to see black eyes looking at him too.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Sosuke broke into a grin.

_Whoa, this kid looks like me, weird._

"You know mister, if my mother hadn't told me that my father was long time dead, I would have thought he's you! I feel like I'm looking into a mirror, not with the eyes, of course."

"Aa."

"Well, better get going! My mom's waiting for me, See yah!"

"That kid looks familiar… hmm, I'm sure I had seen him somewhere," _Green eyes… _and soon realization dawned upon him.

"Yeah! I remember! He's…!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review please! Sorry for the late update. _Again._


	4. Team seven's day

This is quite long.

And I do not own Naruto...

* * *

"Yeah! I remember! He's…!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OI! SASUKE!" Naruto said with such enthusiasm while approaching Sasuke. He was waving at him like they had never met each other when, moments ago; they are sitting in the same table eating. Sasuke knew that Naruto was behind him for he felt him so he just shrugged and shook his head slightly concluding that Naruto didn't change his antics whoever he is now.

"What? You know, Naruto, for a Hokage, you are still talkative, and you just ruined my thoughts," Sasuke stated in a tone that was unlikely for him. It wasn't everyday that an Uchiha get disturbed by his thoughts, not that he shows it in public…

"Huh? What thoughts? Let me guess… are they… you know…" and he grinned sheepishly. Boys are still boys no matter what and nasty thoughts can come across once in a while. But not to this prodigy, No sir!

"They are not hentai, you dobe," as if reading Naruto's air of a head, he stated this and his face changed into an expression that was mixed with irritation and scowl.

"Well, can't be helped, anyways, what are your plans now you're back?" Naruto asked, since he didn't mention this at the party. Even he, his so-called best friend, didn't know his plans whether he'll work, or just go on doing nothing with the every day life but he knew that he'll do something productive.

"I actually don't know, training, maybe? And… missions?" Sasuke answered as he thought over it. Now that he mentioned it, what will he do? Achieve his second goal? This thought occurred to him that before he could stop himself, he already told it to Naruto: "…. I still haven't done my second goal…" he told him, more like muttered it.

"Oooh…. If my memory serves me right, was that to _restore your clan_?" Naruto's mind played back to their genin days when they first met Kakashi and told them to tell a little about themselves. It was just like yesterday and he was sure it was his second goal.

"Yeah, it _is, _present tense. I'm still determined to fulfill it. I need an _heir._ But I don't know wh--"

"Oh, that's easy. Over the years of your absence, some of your fan girls are still loyal to you but some maybe, got tired and just married," he pressed some more as he saw Sasuke's mouth open to protest. Fan girls are not the best choice. "Heir you say? _But you already have one_…" he said the last part to himself shuddering, when he thought of his wife reminding him to keep his mouth shut and is doing an awfully bad job to it. All he wants is a happy ending for his best friends.

"What? I didn't catch that?

"Oh, never mind! But in the mean time, you're free ne?" Naruto said hopefully. Iruka just informed him a moment ago that the academy has a slot for a teacher and and the skills of the applicant should be above average; a jounin for a fact.

"…s'pose so…"

'_Oh! Kami! It's my lucky day! I have found myself a teacher!' _"Well, I have the good news for you! Starting tomorrow, since today is half day for the students at the academy right behind us, you, Sasuke, are the new and official teacher of the genin class!" Naruto exclaimed with such vigor and speed that Sasuke took the time to understand it.

"What! How… _you can't do that!_ I have more important things to do! Those brats'll just be troublesome and annoying! I refuse!" Sasuke stopped, thinking of a brilliant excuse to Naruto. For him, teaching would be the last thing he'll do.

"Oh, yes, I can Sasuke-teme, I am now the Hokage and I know, that you know, that you have nothing to do! And besides, our genin is not that slow in learning, and believe me they are so intelligent! Geniuses, I might say…"

"…they are even better than we are on our academy days! Come on Sasuke, it is my order! You can train after classes!"

"Okay, _Hokage-sama,_ they better be fast, and I wouldn't be surprised that they are better than us… with you on our batch," Sasuke said mockingly, he gave up declining because; there would be no changes anyway. Their genin days were fun to reminisce. It was a big laugh especially to Naruto.

"Say what!"

"Well, _Hokage-sama,_ given the circumstances, okay I'll be their teacher. So is this settled? Am I allowed going? You see, I have to _train_ in the river." Said Sasuke as Naruto began to walk to the academy gesturing him to follow.

"Oh no, not yet, you still have to get your curriculum for this year as it will be a guide for your teaching and the list of your students too you know, for a new teacher, you need to memorize _each _student and information about them….

"You have to get it now, study it and tomorrow, classes start at eight o'clock; you better not imitate that tardy teacher of ours… and one more thing…" Naruto added as he saw Sasuke turning away and barely listening to him. He reached and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking.

"What?"

"Please… don't lose your patience, and please avoid using your blood-line limit to them" Naruto said with seriousness in his voice. The patience of the man in front of him was no thicker than that of a leaf.

"And why would I do that? _Hokage-sama?_ I know the rules," he said mockingly. Oh, how he loved it.

"Please cut that _'Hokage-sama'_ it bugs me, and Sasuke, I know your patience limit and I have to say, it needs improvement, now hurry up to the academy! And get the papers!"

"Okay…" Sasuke said then head towards the academy to get those papers. Naruto was left and began jumping to the roofs heading to the Hokage tower. He flinched at the thought at the papers to sign but smiled inwardly to the thought of Sasuke being the teacher of the aspiring ninjas. But then again, that would mean that he will teach his own son and Naruto was sure aware of that.

"You'll thank me for this, Sakura-chan,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay young man, care to explain?" said an angry Sakura while holding the bento box to his son and eagerly opening hers. '_I'm starving_.'

"Well, mom, remember this half-day I told you about? It was today and my friends decided to stay for awhile in the academy. They asked me to teach and help them with the shurikens and the basic jutsus," Sosuke said hoping that his mom would believe his excuse. It is true after all but he's starving too so explaining would only delay his lunch.

"Uh-huh and why did you do it?" she asked him. She knew too well that her son was talented just like her father but she kept on reminding him not to be proud and haughty and being the Gambling master's apprentice, she teaches her son also with the basics of the basics.

"I just did what you told me! Remember, you told me to help my classmates and not to be proud with my abilities… to keep my feet in the ground," Sosuke said as he took a bite in his tempura.

"Good, that's what I wanted. Just don't go telling everyone that your better especially calling them weak," Sakura said as she reminisced the time when she felt the feeling of being called a weakling and a burden to the team. It was not a beautiful memory but it caused her to train and struggle more.

"And for doing that Sosuke, I'll give you training today since you have no classes," Sakura said and smiled. And for another hour, they spent it with eating and resting before their training.

The both of them trained under the blazing sun. Sakura was dodging the kicks and punches of Sosuke, occasionally giving some light punches too, for if she will give her natural punch with her inhumane strength her son might spend a couple of days in the hospital.

As the sun's blaze was beginning to lighten, telling them that it was about four in the afternoon, their training too, become intense. Sosuke was now showing bruises and cuts, his sweat flowing freely, and his breath was fast showing that he's exhausted. Sakura, being the accomplished kunoichi she was, was barely with bruises and cuts, but with sweat too. And deciding to end their training, she was about to give Sosuke the right amount of charka in the form of a punch enough for Sosuke to fell.

Sosuke seemed to see this coming, so he performed the latest jutsu he just learned from the famed Copy-ninja Kakashi also known as his uncle without his mother's consent _again._

'_I hope this goes right, I just learned these two days ago, well, here goes nothing!'_ He thought as he did the correct hand seals.

"_Katon Gokakyou no jutsu!"_

A blazing, fireball was blown from Sosuke's mouth. His mother definitely did not see this one coming, but she is a well-trained kunoichi and one of her abilities is thinking fast when it comes to sudden attacks, her assigned missions molded these abilities and experience too. So, she did the first way that entered her mind, she thought that it is the best way because Sosuke would not get hurt nor she.

The punch that she was about to give Sosuke was added with more chakra and instead of going straight to her son's direction, she aimed it downward. A large and wide crack appeared in the ground and the soil produced a boulder that was a little bigger and wider just enough to protect her from burning. She stood there, under the protection of the large thing, thinking how on earth he was able to do that. It was a shock, for her, given that he is only six years old! But then again, with a bloodline limit, and not to mention, his extra ordinary talent, she would expect like this things to happen and provided that Kakashi is his uncle whom he meets almost everyday, well for Sakura, there's no telling what more can her son do.

"What the hell?" Sakura said finally when the fireball dispersed. She went to her son, both her arms on her waist. And one of her eyebrows was raised.

"Mum! Did you see what I just did? It was a _jutsu! _A jutsu! I did it! I was able to create a fireball! Did you see its size? It is quite big ne? ne? Oh my! It is just like what uncle Kaka—" Sosuke said. He, too was shocked of what he just did, after all, it is only last two days that he learned that technique and he wasn't able to have a proper practice because his mom wants only the basics for him to learn—for the mean time.

"Oh, so, it's Kakashi again this time huh?" Sakura's brows were twitching and her teeth were grinding. She can't believe that Kakashi was actually teaching Sosuke techniques, or better yet, Uchiha clan's techniques! It is like teaching him suicide!...in Sakura's opinion.

"Hey, mum, don't get angry, he was just helping me! And you have to say, it is good ne? Please mum, I just want to learn…" Sosuke said and pouted. He knew that his mother couldn't resist him.

She sighed. '_Things I do for love_…' "Yes, okay, I am not angry anymore, (her teeth and brows were normal again, though there are still throbbing veins in her head) and I must say, dear, you have done it well! You impressed me! And again, please do not brag it Sosuke, keep it yours and use it for your comrades' okay?"

"Yeah, mum, I know… can we go home now? I'm tired" Sosuke yawned and followed her mother that was already walking. Then he asked her mother if she could carry him on her back the way home… he is just so tired.

The skies were turning dark when they reach the town. Only four blocks and they're home. Walking, with her son sleeping soundly on her back, she remembered that it was Thursday today… '_Ugh! Team seven's day of the week_…!' She thought gravely… the first thing she wants to do now is to take a good, nice hot bath in her tub, then sleep all night long. But this day was their so called 'team seven's day of the week' a day when they spend a night together in Ichiraku (Naruto preferred it the best place) where they talk, share the latest happenings, their problems and what not. For the past years, there only three of them gathering but now that Sasuke came back, well it is a foursome.

She was nearing Ichiraku. She guessed that it was already half past seven and their meeting was seven o'clock sharp. '_I guess thirty minutes late wouldn't hurt; after all, Kakashi would not come until two hours!' _Stopping in the front of the restaurant, she heard her son mumble "Gokakyou…" she smiled.

"Sakura-chan! Come inside!" Naruto said, waving his hand. On his side was Kakashi, gesturing her too, to come in. she turned her back to them to indicate that her son was sleeping and motioned that she'll go home first, she was about to walk again but a figure approached her.

"Sakura-san," said the figure. It was kind and gentle. Sakura knew this voice.

"Lee-san! Oh, what are you doing here?" she answered Lee. She was glad to see her other friends. Especially Lee, who became a part of her life. Lee just became one of her closest friends. She found him a very good company especially when she has problems that need advice.

"I am running a hundred laps around Konoha, and after that, a three hundred push-ups, and after that I'll---"

"Training hard, I see? Are you still determined to fight Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, I am! Well, Sakura, I really wish we could chat a little longer but training is training! I'm going!" Lee said. He was just a few steps away from Sakura when she grabbed his arm.

"Listen, Lee-san, well, can I ask you a favor? You see, I'll be meeting my team there inside the restaurant but my son is sleeping and he needs to sleep at home. It will take a little longer if I'll go home then back again here and it would be a waste of time, well… what I'm trying to say is that—"

"Its okay, Sakura-san, anything for you! I'll take Sosuke home! Safe and sleeping sound!"

"Really? Thanks! You are such a good friend, Lee!" she said and gave the sleeping Sosuke to Lee. She waved good-bye to the both of them and went inside. She sat at the other bench since the bench was only for two and Naruto and Kakashi are already in it.

"What's up Sakura-chan? How's Sosuke? I see that he's really tired!" Naruto began when Sakura was done ordering for tea. Kakashi was listening; his tea was still hot in front of him and it has not been sipped yet.

"Sosuke? He's fine, still doing great… very great indeed! He has shown me a lot of _techniques _lately…" She said and glared at Kakashi. He sensed this and turned his head away and began to pick his steaming cup as if he'll drink it. Sakura was eyeing Kakashi, sending invisible daggers. Naruto was still oblivious of what's happening so he pressed on.

"Oooohh…. Well, that was expected I knew that he's doing fine at the academy and you are his mother… so tell me, what are these techniques? I suppose they are basics?" Naruto thoughtfully said as he took another sip of his drink. Sakura's order came.

"These techniques are what I call _advanced_," she took a sip. "And not to mention, too _early_ for him…." She said, as she put down her cup with a little force that the table cracked a bit. Kakashi flinched at her tone and started to look guilty. His eyes or eye were still on his cup.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, are you going to drink that? It's getting cold you know! C'mon, we want to see your face….! Hey, Sakura-chan, what are these techniques exactly? Why are they advanced?" Naruto said and took a large gulp. Kakashi's eyes or eye were still on his cup like he's waiting for a fish to come out.

"Well, Naruto, these are _advanced _because this is the _Sharingan _and the _Fireball_ technique I am talking about," she said and took another sip. There was silence in their table and _Splash! _Naruto splashed his tea that was inside his mouth to Kakashi. He wiped the remains on a napkin and looked at Kakashi as if he had just grown four eyes.

"And you taught him that!" Naruto said. Amazement was shown on his voice too. He just wouldn't expect that Kakashi would really do it. After all, they all promised to Sakura that they wouldn't let Sosuke know about Uchiha clan, or anything related to it especially the techniques until the age of twelve.

"Yes… hehehe… listen Sakura…I was just testing his abilities…" Kakashi finally spoke. He rubbed his head and finally let go of his cup. He took the napkin to wipe his tea-stricken face. "Did it go well?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I told Sosuke that I wouldn't get mad, actually I should thank you that you are actually teaching my son but don't you think it's too early? I mean, Sasuke started with the Sharingan at twelve," Sakura explained and drained her cup. She asked for another one. "And yes, it did go well. His fireball was fairly large."

Naruto stood up at the table and pointed a finger at Kakashi. "Hey! How come I don't get to be taught by you? Huh, sensei? When we are still genin? You taught Sasuke techniques and now Sosuke! Is it because I'm not an Uchiha?" he whined and whined and Sakura answered for Kakashi.

"Because, Naruto, you've got Jiraiya-sama and you know, sensei's got this Uchiha-related-thingy too."

"Oh, yeah, right and speaking of Uchiha's… here comes another one!" he looked behind Sakura since Naruto is facing the entrance door. And he added on an undertone "didn't I tell you, Sakura-chan that I told him about our meeting every week? Kakashi-sensei already knew he's coming,"

"Look, I know that you guys set me up on this. So okay, for our team, I will not leave… just don't say anything that involves Sosuke… he'll suspect…." Sakura said and she got two nods for an answer.

"We just want what's the best for you, Sakura and for our team also and what we need is communication!" Kakashi said and motioned Sasuke to come. Sasuke saw his wave then slowly made his way to their table, he noticed that the place was crowded and a number of his fan girls were there too and they giggled as he passed.

"**Just relax, and do not freak out!" **

"_I know, you are just there, inner self…"_ Sakura thought over.

"Yo!" Sasuke looked around the table and saw the familiar pink-headed person moving backwards so that he could seat. He sat there, and gave the giggling waitress his order for tea. Sakura sip on her new cup of tea, she was looking around anywhere, but to her side and she can't keep on going like this, sooner or later they'll have to talk. Then it was the silence again.

"So… Sasuke, how's your first day so far?" Kakashi broke the silence and decided to start a conversation.

"It's okay, I got a job to keep me from doing nothing, and I just spent my whole afternoon reading papers, genin's profiles to be exact." He answered and gave Naruto the look of blaming. He couldn't just accept the fact that he was ordered by Naruto the once loser, and not to mention, to waste his afternoon reading when he could train!

"You mean you're the new teacher of the academy's genin class?" Kakashi said, amused with the new news. He was aware that the academy was looking for one, and he too was asked but he declined it, saying that he's overqualified…. Talk about a perfect excuse.

"Yes. I am and this baka here appointed me to it." He pointed at Naruto. Naruto just made a funny face. Sasuke snorted and took a sip on his tea.

Once confirmed that Sasuke was the new teacher, Kakashi coughed and turned to look at Sakura who, again for the second time of the day, was shocked. Now, its Naruto's turn to turn his head away. Then realization dawned on her. There is only one genin class in the academy and that means that it was Sosuke's class that Sasuke will be teaching!

Kakashi was looking at Naruto with a this-is-fun look then back to Sakura who had her head bowed down and was holding her cup very tightly. He could not see her face because it was covered with her hair. And Sasuke, unlike Naruto, was not oblivious and noticed this quickly.

"Am I missing something?" Sasuke said. He glanced at Sakura then to Kakashi. His eyes were looking for explanation. Kakashi chuckled at this and decided to make things lighter in the form of a joke. A good laugh wouldn't hurt right?

"Yes, Sasuke you are missing something and let me tell you it is so many! Do you want me to fill you in? But I'm afraid that it'll take a whole day. You see, I have to start it from the day that you left! And it was about six years ago! So you are missing the whole thing! Hahahaha!" Kakashi laughed out loud at his joke. He was expecting that the other three would laugh too or maybe chuckle. But it seems that everyone was so preoccupied and they did not take it as a joke especially Sasuke and Sakura. Unfortunately, the things just got worse. Sakura was still clutching her tea cup, Naruto was explaining to Sakura that it will be alright, and that the academy is really in need of skilled teachers, but his face was looking afraid, and Sasuke was looking annoyed more than ever.

"Hey, guys, this is our first night out, please don't be like that! Will you please be happy, for our team's sake and for me?" Kakashi pleaded to them but it was of no use. The tension is getting intense. Then suddenly….

CRACK!

Sakura's tea cup was in pieces on the table, luckily the cup was empty so no tea was spilled. She stood up, slammed her fist on the table but she didn't break it. She lifted her head, smiled her sweet smile or should I say… fake smile and the three of them were relieved that she was not angry. She looked at her wrist watch and said that it is getting late and she needs to go.

"Guys, till next week! _He's_ waiting for me and he doesn't like it when I go home _late._ And oh, one more thing… Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, _please,_ don't make silly things anymore! And…Sasuke?"

"Yes?" Sasuke was startled but he hides it. For the first time, since he got back, a word form Sakura!

"Will you please stand up? I can't get out," she said, a bit annoyed. Her hand was bleeding a little because of the little shards of the cup.

"Oh, okay…" Sasuke stood up. He was a bit disappointed because he had expected many things for Sakura to tell him and now, it was just for him to move over?

Sakura stopped again in front of the table. Sasuke was still standing. He's choosing to take Sakura home, since his curiosity perked up when she had mentioned that there's a guy in her house… or just stay and let Naruto and Kakashi let do the explaining.

"Sasuke, sorry, I can't shake hands with you because, you see, my hand is… well… not in the condition, but I'm glad that you have a job and….welcome back," she said and almost whispered the last part and turned around. She's leaving. She held her hurt hand and walked away from the restaurant. She walked in a slow pace; she's still controlling her built-up emotions: anger, amusement, gladness, and annoyance… all of it… just in one day… she's glad that a cup was the only victim of her wrath.

Sasuke stood there, watched her leave then sat down again. Naruto and Kakashi were both in their normal faces and he asked them the bugging question in his mind.

"Who is he? The one that Sakura's pertaining to?"

"You'll find out…. Soon enough," Naruto answered him and there was that annoying grin on his face. Kakashi just smiled.

Sasuke scowled and looked annoyed some more. He's always looking at the exit door as if waiting for someone. Whoever this guy is, which happens to live at Sakura's home, well he's going to find out and that's the first thing he wants to do.

"You can go now, Sasuke… I knew you want to take her home," Kakashi said the smile never leaving his masked face. He knew his student cared much to his team mates especially for the girl. They all do.

"Shut up," He answered back and stood up, once outside, he started to walk faster…. Then seconds passed, he just found himself running for a certain teammate.

"Well Naruto, our job here is done, it's now up to Sasuke and Sakura deal with their lives… and to Sosuke too," Kakashi said, turning to Naruto as he stood up and put a bill on the table.

"Yeah, sensei, I just hope Sakura would be able to forgive Sasuke after all that. They really look cute together, I meant with Sosuke too" Naruto said. Outside, they parted ways. He was not sure whether he would tell Hinata what happened in the restaurant for he was close at slipping. He just wanted to go home because it is Hinata who doesn't like Naruto to go home late.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! This night was a waste! I should've stayed at home! If I did, things would not get out of hand and I would not get this stupid cut!" she said to no one. "Damn!" she cursed under her breath the wound was prickling and she decided to heal it on the way. She stopped and formed enough chakra to her other palm. It glowed and gently placed it above her wounded palm. It was soothing and Sakura could feel her skin closing again then it was healed. She resumed her walking only two steps and she stopped again.

"I see, so they are right, you are indeed the apprentice of Tsunade, hmm… I'm impressed, you have healed yourself…" A deep voice said, unlike Lee, it was not holding the kind and gentle tone.

"Would you please stop following me?" she said, annoyed. She doesn't want to lose her temper now. She almost did awhile ago, and losing her temper would do no good. It would only bring destruction.

"I would if you let me walk you home," Sasuke said. His hands were both inside his pockets and he stood there, in front of Sakura waiting for her to continue walking.

"Hmph, just don't go inside you only said walk me home, not let you in, in my house," she walked away. She crossed her arms in front of her and walked faster.

"I know, we wouldn't want to be get caught by _him,_ would we?" he said and walked beside Sakura. His voice having meanings and he turned to look at her expecting her to be annoyed or mad but to his surprise, Sakura was looking thoughtful. She put her index finger and thumb to her chin as if touching a mustache that wasn't there.

"Hmm… yeah, you're right Sasuke, he might wake up and caught us and he will not be pleased," '_because I didn't told him that someone is coming….oh how he loves visitors…'_ she said, truth be told, but this words just came from her mouth, not thinking that it has double meanings. And Sasuke's curiosity grew as they were reaching Sakura's door.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get mad…it's not everyday that he sees his wife with another guy that's unfamiliar… and should I say, good-looking too," he said as he smirked. Surely, he thought that the guy on Sakura's house was her husband! So he thought of the best way for Sakura to lose in their little conversation battle and that was in the form of boasting. He remembered a certain girl praising him for his cuteness and this girl was standing in front of him.

"Shut up, you don't even know what he looks like! And I've noticed that you are more…arrogant than ever, well that wasn't a shocker, you are always like that! Anyways, you should be able to meet him soon…. Very soon indeed and let me give you a little reminder: (here,

Sakura points her finger to Sasuke) even you, you, that won the crown of the most good-looking guy, besides Neji here in Konoha looks like a monkey when side by side with my _man_…" she answered and was quite pleased of what she had said for Sasuke now said nothing but turned around to leave. The thought of Sasuke thinking that she's married was a funny thing especially when he founds out that it is just only a kid and his son.

"Well, we'll see about that," he called back.

"Yeah, we will, but for now, I'm going." And with that said Sakura closed the door and once inside, she said: "Tadaima!" (I'm home!) even though no one could here it but Sasuke.

"Soon Sakura, you'll be at home, _my home…."_

He continued walking thinking of tomorrow. It's his first day with those kids and somehow, he felt excited about it as he thought of Kakashi's expression when he had said that he's the new genin teacher. Maybe, just maybe they are really talented and he could exercise his other abilities. He could just fail them if he wants to or not to let them graduate just like what his sensei did back then but Kakashi didn't failed them but instead, he taught them the value of team work. Thinking, he thought that he could teach them those too.

* * *

hi guys... it's me again! I updated! sorry I know it is late! REVIEW! 


	5. Inside the emergency room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ...happy?**

Again, apologies for my late update… then again, I'm not the only writer who's late in updating! (ehem)

I'm now a college freshman...meaning I would be very busy...so..please, please...spare me the glares and killer auras...

I'm currently listening to the radio…. Anyway…. Here's the story!

Chapter V : **Inside the emergency room**

Sakura woke from her slumber when she heard the ring of her alarm clock telling her that it was six in the morning. She stood up, did some stretches and went to the shower and spent a good thirty minutes. After that, she wore her medic uniform and went to the mirror to fix her hair.

While doing so, she remembered Sosuke. His classes would start at exactly eight o' clock and she also remembered that Sasuke would be his teacher and that he was never late. So, she decided to wake Sosuke up….she wouldn't want a bad first impression for her son, would she?

Upon entering her son's room, she noticed that he too was already dressed up and was fixing his spiky black hair.

"Oh, hey mom! Good morning!" said Sosuke as he glanced up.

"Hmm….why was you this early? It's still, ten minutes before seven…and you usually eat your breakfast for about ten minutes. What will you do then?" said Sakura as she proceeded to fixing his bed and opening the curtains.

"Well, I'd better be early, the latest news in our school is that a new teacher will be teaching in our class today…we are all excited about it! I can't help to wonder who that will be?" said Sosuke.

Sakura sighed. News travel fast. Now, it seems like the whole academy knew about the new teacher. She absolutely knew that new teacher and she decided to tell her son.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke,"

"How did you know his name? Did the Hokage tell you about it?" said Sosuke as he approached his table and fixed his things for school.

"Yeah, we talked yesterday; you will meet him later anyway, in the mean time, let's have breakfast.

Their conversation ended there. They both ate their cereals and Sakura prepared their lunch in a bento box. After that, they went outside and before they go to their separate ways, Sakura advised Sosuke that whatever happens, do not use his 'advanced techniques'. The latter, being a good son, nodded. Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes and nodded as a sign of her contentment that her son would obey her.

Sasuke woke up at five in the morning, after changing for training clothes and brushing his teeth, went for training in the fields, he spent some good two hours there, after that he went back home to take a shower and breakfast. After eating, he changed to his usual 'Uchiha' shirt and paired it with his cargo pants. He need not bother for proper attire that was applicable for academy teachers. Neither did he care of how he looked when he will face his students. All he cared for at the moment was getting his job done and well, perhaps, at the pack of his mind, he cared also for the lessons that he will teach to the students.

He went to his table to get his teacher's curriculum and lesson plan for the day. According to it, today, he should train the genin class about shuriken throwing, and then he would teach them a little about genjutsu. The student's profile was opened. Sasuke did some 'memorizing' yesterday and he stopped at the letter 'G' the next page was 'H'. Perhaps fate avoided him to open the next page which was Haruno, Sosuke's profile.

When he finally reached the academy, he immediately began to look for the classroom when he found it, he sighed. He was absolutely not in the mood for teaching today (or maybe until the following days) but he thought that he could also have some fun in this. He'll show them… he smirked at the idea that formed in his mind and almost wanted to laugh about it aloud.

When he slid the door open and finally entered the noisy room, it miraculously had gotten very quite. He could almost hear the buzzing sound of the ceiling fan. He looked up to his students and smirked again. Some were fidgeting, some were looking very nervous, some were looking normal, but he could notice that almost all the girls were trying to suppress their giggles. He stopped at the center of the room and looked at all of them even more. He smirked and let his lips curve into a small smile.

"Good morning, you brats! I'm gonna be your teacher for the rest of the year...! All I can say is that I don't like you to the slightest…and you may dislike me also but I do not care…! just comply with whatever I'll teach you," said Sasuke. Well, he might sound like Kakashi in their first meeting as team seven, but he couldn't care less.

The whole class said a weak "yes" and "okay" and in the front row, a couple of girls was giggling to each other and whispering all the time. This got the attention of Sasuke. _'Why do girls never stop?'_

"You there! Girl! What are you giggling and whispering for? Care to share it to the whole class?" said Sasuke as he pointed to a random girl.

"Oh! Don't mind if I do, sensei! I'd be glad to! (Giggles some more) Well, my friends and I here were just talking about how you and Sosuke, there (he points to Sosuke who was at the back) resemble! And about your cuteness too! And can I just say that you're so cool and that I'm so glad that you are our new teacher! Now, I won't be skipping classes!" the girl said and squealed once more.

"Hn," Sasuke looked at this 'Sosuke' and he remembered him from yesterday morning…

'_So, he's in my class too,'_

"First off, I have a question for all of you before we head outside and train," said Sasuke as he strolled around the class to familiarize their faces.

"This is just a review of what your past teachers might have taught you…so just relax and pay attention!" he added when he heard murmurs from the class.

"What is the most important thing for a team to work out?" said Sasuke as he stopped in the middle of the class. A boy stood up and smirked. He looked cocky and from what Sasuke could infer, he was tall for his age and somehow, he looked like a bully.

"Oh, that's easy, sensei; of course the most important thing for a team to work out is the technique you have! Riiight boys?" he sat down again, the smirk still on his face as he high-fived his seatmates.

"Wrong! That's stupid! Anymore _smart_ answers?" said Sasuke as he continued to walk again. He heard the cocky boy muttered something like "stupid? That was the best!" he was nearing the back part of the room particularly to the seat of Sosuke.

'_Hm…let's see if this graphic-novel-boy has something,'_

"You there, boy! Have you got anything in mind?" said Sasuke as he motioned Sosuke to stand up.

"Well, Sasuke-sensei, my mother always tells me that the most important for a team to work out is to have teamwork…or something like that… and comradeship also! Those who don't follow the rules are trash but to leave your team mate behind was lower than trash, that's all sensei…" Sosuke said as he sat down again.

"You're right, so class…bear in mind what this kid has told us, now let's proceed to the training area!" said Sasuke. Somehow, this 'Sosuke-kid' had captured some of his attention and something tells him that he has more to show. What he said was correct and it is the exact thing that Kakashi said to them. But, then again, almost all of the teachers say the same thing.

"Okay, so now we're here in the grounds! I want you to train about shuriken throwing and afterwards, I'll test you!" said Sasuke. Half of the class groaned. Half just acted normal and proceeded with the trees.

After ten minutes of training, Sasuke noticed that the class was getting less enthusiastic than earlier so he decided to make a little twist.

"Class! Since you seemed less thrilled about shurikens, I'll give you an offer. Whoever is the best in throwing shurikens will have a prize that has got to do with our next topic which is genjutsu," said Sasuke. At this, the whole class brightened up. He can hear some cheers like:

"Genjutsu? Wow! We're totally learning it!"

"And what prize would it be?" a boy asked.

"I'll give you the opportunity to fight me inside a genjutsu, but don't worry, It is just basic and I'll be gentle," said Sasuke as he looked at all the hopeful faces of his class. Certainly, the idea of fighting a well-accomplished Jounin really interested them that they all scrambled around and proceeded to the trees to train some more. He sat down and watched all of them.

After a good twenty minutes, the genin class was looking excited and thrilled as ever. Each of them sweaty, but the thought of sparring with the expert teacher kept them from being limp especially the girls who were daydreaming of getting too close with Sasuke.

The class formed a line. Sasuke called them one by one and each would perform his and her best in aiming for the trees. When the whole class was done, they all took seats in the ground and looked very hopefully towards Sasuke who was writing in his clipboard.

After a couple of minutes, he looked at them and said:

"Okay, I have chosen the one who'll have a little spar with me in the basic genjutsu I'll make. We will have the sparring first then afterwards, the lecture about genjutsu.

"So, these brat is Makuta Ranji. Makuta, please come over here!" said Sasuke as a boy stood up and jumped. Sasuke remembered him as the cocky boy who said techniques were the most important for a team.

Once in the clearing, Sasuke started the little genjutsu. The illusion he made as in a park. All of Makuta's class mates were playing and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Makuta readied himself and told himself that it was just an illusion. But the more he told himself that it was not real, the more it looked real and felt real. Suddenly, he heard the voice of Sasuke. It said that he'll just spar a little with him and weapons were not needed.

Makuta did his fighting stance. While looking around for Sasuke, he saw his pals by the swing having more fun than ever. And the next time he knew, he was already in one of the swings laughing. As he was getting higher and higher, he was also falling for Sasuke's illusion. And in one swift movement, the swing disappeared, so as the whole 'playground'.

Still, Makuta's laughing with eyes closed. This time, the whole class was laughing also at the site: Makuta were dangling on one of the tree's branches like a monkey, and when he opened his eyes, he was too embarrassed to move until Sasuke kicked him a little. He fell down; face first, Sasuke standing at his side.

"Hey! No fair! You didn't taught us how to dispell!"

"Yes, and that is the twist there. Besides, you should have jumped from the tree when you have time and attacked me; instead of laughing for nothing," said Sasuke as he began to walk away. The class was laughing harder even more.

"That was good sensei! Can we have another spar? How about Sosuke? He's good ne?" asked a girl while looking around. She spotted Sosuke and pushed him towards the clearing.

"C'mon Sosuke! We know you're good! Woohoo!" some of the class cheered while Sosuke proceeded to the clearing, Sasuke followed behind. He was thinking of another 'mild' genjutsu for this one.

'_I'll do my best! Good thing mom taught me how to dispell!'_

"Ready?"

"Always!"

This time, the genjutsu was the training field with a river. The site was familiar: it is where

Sosuke had his picnic with his mother. At first, he thought that he was in the real ground, so he ran towards the river. The river was just a few meters from him but he's running for a minute and the distance hasn't closed one bit. And it hit him. It was a genjutsu after all! How could he not know?

"Well, it seemed so real," he muttered under his breath. As he did the correct hand seals and shouted: "Kai!"

Sasuke was…impressed about this. This kid is something. But then again, he was a Jounin…even better than a Jounin in his opinion. Thus, he made a double genjutsu. As soon as the training field dispersed, field with high cliffs appeared and Sosuke was on top of one.

'_I take my word back regarding the 'basic genjutsu' for this kid already knew the basic! hn!'_

'_Better to heat things up a bit,' _Sasuke thought.

"What is this? I thought I dispelled already?" Sosuke was beginning to panic but told himself to calm down to think for a better solution to finally get out of this illusion. He was about to dispel again when Sasuke kicked him from behind. He fell, but stood up immediately. He dispelled again and this time, he succeeded. The cliffs disappeared and he could see again the academy and his class mates cheering him on.

"No way! He could dispell?"

"Go! Sosuke-kun!"

"Eek! Go sensei!"

Sosuke knew this was the real environment. But he didn't know why did his teacher let him dispell it. Maybe he wants a hand-to-hand combat in the real environment? But whatever is the reason, Sosuke's sure that he'd fight his best like his mother. Sosuke sensed his presence. He turned around and blocked a kick that was aimed for his stomach.

"You'd have to do better than that!" said Sosuke as he moved away from him.

"Hn," _'Whoa, this kid really amazes me,'_

Now, it's Sosuke who's on the offensive side. Sasuke's just dodging. The kid's punches and kicks really hit hard and he's definitely having fun. But sooner or later, he's going to end this little spar.

"Hey, kid, where did you learn all this?" Sasuke asked as he blocked a punch. This spar was getting very serious by the minute. He could feel that. Even he was starting to use a little chakra.

"I learn from the best, sensei." said Sosuke. Sasuke could only chuckle. When he got some good distance away from Sosuke, he thought of a good way to end this. While Sosuke took his time in catching his breath, at the same time, he was thinking for his next move as he looked determined

to his teacher, green eyes holding dignity and pride that were hard to lose.

Now, Sasuke had a good look at this kid. He really looks like him except for the eyes: its green, like a Sakura's and now that he thought about it, this kid also resembles Sakura in some way…maybe it is in the eyes?

Sosuke noticed that his teacher was somehow lost in thought so he used this as his advantage; he attacked and aimed a kick to his legs. He delivered the kick perfectly and Sasuke landed on his back. Sasuke was brought back to reality that he, an accomplished shinobi, was kicked by a genin! It's time to get a little serious now…no more Mister nice guy.

"Hey, kid! I'm gonna end this! And as a consolation prize for you, I will use a ninjutsu! So get ready!"

"Oh no, you are not going to end this! Because I will!" he playfully answered. He knew he was also having fun and he did not want it to stop.

And being a kid that he was, the only thought that was in his mind was to win and to win, he needed a technique…so far, and there are two that he knew: the Sharingan and the Fire ball. He decided to pick the Fire Ball since it's easier for him and he didn't want to pass out when using the Sharingan. Whatever his mother says, he has just got to win this one!

'_Sorry mom! Only this once! Here goes!'_

He did the first hand seals. Sasuke watched again in amazement what's this kid is doing.

'_Hey! That's the hand seals for the Fire ball! How did he? Oh, whatever, I'll deal with it later,'_

"Oh! It's that how you want to end it? Alright then! Have it your way!" said Sasuke as he caught up in the hand seals and together they shouted:

"Katon! Gokakyou no Jutsu!"

….Boys and their antics with their pride!

Sosuke blowed with all his might, he was definitely trying to beat the other fire ball that was bigger. He blowed some more and he could feel that his chakra was draining up while Sasuke just blowed normally—he was testing the kid's capacity.

'_For a kid, his fire ball was big, but I'll end this…!'_

Sosuke's fire ball was dispersing; it was getting smaller by the minute and so as his chakra. He's getting tired again like yesterday. Sasuke, who decided to end their 'spar', had put four shurikens in the fireball. He intended to pin Sosuke in the ground, thus, ending the fight.

Sosuke knew that he would faint, any minute now, so he used his remaining chakra to produce another fire ball, and he did produced another one, this particular fire ball of Sosuke caused the shurikens to change directions (since it hit them) and instead of targeting Sosuke's clothes, it was now heading for his head.

And Sasuke, seeing what was to come, instinctively shouted:

"Hey kid! Duck! Now!"

Sosuke needn't to duck since he already fainted. But with the shuriken cutting through the flesh of his left arm and leg, his teacher immediately carried him and rushed to his class who was watching so intently in their fight but now, all of them were shocked at what had their new teacher had done to their class mate.

"Sensei! Rush him to the hospital! He's bleeding! The wound's deep!" a girl said panic in her voice. The other kids were shouting the same.

"Go to nurse Sakura! She knows better!" the other kids shouted.

But Sasuke was gone in a second. He was running and jumping on roof to roof going to the hospital. He knew Sakura would be there and that she will be a lot of help. He's starting to feel a little nervous since this was his first day, and he screwed up, well, not that he cared but he was told to be gentle. And somehow, he could feel a great concern for this kid… it's like his life was on the line.

'_What is this that I am feeling? I feel weird and connected to this kid! Argh!'_

The hospital was very quiet when he entered and he immediately spotted Sakura carrying medicines. He approached her so fast that he almost stumbled as he halted in front of her. She noticed him as well as the kid in his arms. Realization dawned upon her and she was alarmed and shocked at the same time when he saw that it was her son: unconscious and bleeding.

"Oh no! Sosuke! What happened? Come on, Sasuke, Follow me!" said Sakura. She does not want explanation for now. All she wants was to give his son first aid. The interrogation can wait. They both ran at the emergency room. The other medics who saw this also rushed to help them. When they are inside the room, Sasuke carefully laid Sosuke on the bed. Sosuke's blood stained his arm but he did not mind it. He just stood there, watching as Sakura, along with Hinata and other medics perform first aids to Sosuke.

"Sasuke, we need you out of here, okay? Just wait outside…we'll talk later, for now, please leave Sosuke to us," said Sakura as she pushed Sasuke outside the curtains and out the door.

"No! I'll Stay here!" said Sasuke as he walked again inside. Sakura pushed him out again the white curtains. She was starting to completely close the curtains when Sasuke stopped her.

"But…But, damn it! I'm his teacher, Sakura! my student is inside that room!" said Sasuke. He finally snapped and he expected that Sakura would flinch or something, but she looked calmly up to him.

….

….

_Silence…_and Sasuke finally managed to calm down a little to notice that Sakura was looking at him differently. Finally, after thinking deeply, Sakura decided to answer him.

….

….

"…and he's my son…!"

So, what do you think? Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for reading my fictions, I know that it is not that good and it has lots of errors, but you still spare your time in reading this. A really really big thank you! I appreciate all your reviews and comments! Please keep them coming! And keep tuning in! (Though it would take a long time to update,) I think I'll update **I Spy** next… then **The Boulevard**

You know, this is not my very first fic, but this is the first one that I had typed and published in The very very first that I had made was lost! I had written it in a filler! And I had consumed two fillers! (Can you imagine how long it is?) And I wrote it! With a pen! And it's lost after all the pain I have gone through….nah….Dramatic ne? But I'm trying to find it!

Anyways..

Till here!

**---Eloise--- **(still listening to the radio)


	6. Over a drink of Sake

Hello, everyone, I'm back! Smoking hot!! Lol.

Sorry again for the super over mover guver late update. College is a major pain in the ass. In addition, I love you guys! Big thanks for supporting my story, I thought that it has been forgotten and buried six feet deep in the mob of other fan fictions!

Bear hugs for you guys!! Oh, and I want you all to know that I'll be editing the former chapters but not now. I don't care if I suck or what. Go to hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: Over a drink of Sake 

-

-

-

A good two days had passed since that incident in the emergency room between Sasuke and Sakura and both of them seemed to have a silent agreement that the current and disturbing (in Sasuke's opinion) topic, which was Sakura has a six year old child, should be left behind in the meantime. They both understood that there will be a right time for them to talk about this matter; for now, they should just focus on their individual lives. Sasuke should improve his teaching while Sakura should take care of her healing and keep Sosuke from knowing things that aren't proper for him to know at his current knowledge.

Sosuke, on the other hand, was completely healed and was now currently sitting on his seat and currently listening to Sasuke-sensei as he teaches them the Kawarimi or Replacement technique. He looked at the wall clock and sighed after reading that there's thirty minutes more until lunch time; he was getting bored by the minute no matter how interesting the topic is. He looked at his classmates and only a few of them were widely awake and paying attention to their teacher. Sighing again for the second time, his mind flew to the incident that happened just two days ago in his hospital room.

All he could remember was doing the Fire Ball technique, feeling a shuriken stab him, fainting, then waking up to the hospital bed with his mother and his teacher standing on his bedside, looking at him. His mother's hands were on her hips, and one of her eyebrows was raised while his teacher was just looking at him with impassive face.

"_So, Sosuke, I see you're awake, how're you feeling?" Sakura asked as she smiled at her son but still having the feeling of annoyance because her son disobeyed her orders regarding the usage of techniques again. _

"_Oh, I'm fine now, mum, thanks. See? My hand's all better!" Sosuke answered as he raised his hand which was completely healed, he was trying to change the subject so that his mother wouldn't interrogate him about the things that happened prior. Thus, he turned to the other person on the room hoping another subject would be raised._

"_Hi sensei, I'm all better now, Sorry for fainting on you..heh." Sosuke said as he smiled_

"_Hn."_

"_Oh god, Sosuke, you've done a little adventure again. I know you're tired but I just had to tell you this. Didn't I tell you to refrain on doing this technique?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms._

"_Yeah mum, sorry, but I just couldn't resist it, and I got too excited, but you have to know, it's bigger this time! And it lasted a little longer than the last! Right, sensei?" Sosuke said as he looked at Sasuke hoping for a good answer so that his mom wouldn't be that angry._

"_Uh, yeah, whatever, anyway, the technique was pretty advanced for your level, but I strongly suggest that you should develop it, I'm taking that this is your second time doing it?"_

"_Yes, this is the second time. See mom? Sensei agrees that I should develop it more!"_

"_Sasuke, you're not helping."_

"_But it's true, Sakura, your son will get stronger and then –"_

"_Stronger and then turn to the dark side? Yeah? Is that it?" Sakura retorted to Sasuke and she looked at him with hard eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I don't intend Sosuke to be that."_

"_That's not what I meant, what made you say that?" Sasuke retorted. He felt annoyed and uneasy since he was certain that Sakura was referring to him. _

"_Nothing, I just learned to learn from experience. Anyway, I'm going to tend to the other patients, Bye." Sakura said as she went to the door. When the door closed leaving both men, an awkward silence reigned._

"_So, I think we should go back to class…" Sosuke said after a few seconds of silence._

"_Classes ended when I brought you here, so you head home. I'll take you there,"_

_The walk to Sosuke's home was quiet and when they reached the door step, it was only then that Sosuke spoke to break the silence._

"_Uh, thanks, sensei for taking me home. Sorry again for fainting and—"_

"_It's fine."_

"_Right. Do you want to come in?"_

"_No. You should go; your father might be waiting."_

"_But I don't have a father. He's dead. Anyway, see you tomorrow, sensei."_

"_Hn."_

With that little flashback in mind, Sosuke's mind was fuller with new things. He learned later on that her mother and his teacher were old team mates along with Naruto, the current Hokage, and his uncle Kakashi was their team captain. He already knew long before about Kakashi and Naruto but Sasuke's news was new to him. He couldn't help to wonder if Sasuke knew his father. The people in Konoha that knew Sakura told him that his father was already dead and they'd left it that way, Sosuke would not delve deeper.

Sounds of shuffling feet and bags being packed were heard and he realized that it was already lunch time. He was surprised that the time flew that fast when he was just day dreaming. Sasuke was still standing in the middle of the room and when he passed him, Sosuke simply nodded, his teacher nodded back.

--

That night, Sasuke decided that a good drink of hot sake wouldn't hurt much. He became a good drinker when he was still in Sound and he had a high tolerance on alcohol. He went to the nearest sake stand that was just beside Ichiraku. When he lifted the small- short curtains to enter and sit on the counter, he was surprised to see Naruto drinking his third shot of sake. Beside the bottle was some rice cakes.

He sat beside the blonde and ordered a bottle of sake. Naruto noticed the newcomer and he turned his head to his left where Sasuke was. "Yo," he shortly greeted as he chewed on the rice cakes.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be eating ramen?" Sasuke asked him as he helped himself to a shot of sake.

"Well, I guess drinking wouldn't be that bad. Anyway, what brought you here?"

"Nothing. I just need a drink."

"…"

"…"

"You know, I never dreamed of signing those papers when I became Hokage. I mean, would you believe that all I do is sign this, sign that...no missions! No actions no—"

"I met him."

"No punching! ---what? Who'd you meet?"

"Sosuke."

"Oh," Naruto simply answered. He knew where this conversation will go to and why Sasuke did came for a drink. _'Oh, so this bastard was bothered? Heh.'_

"Yeah, he's one of my students in that genin class. He had an accident and I had to rush him in the hospital and then..." Sasuke said as he drowned his second shot and looked at Naruto to see his reaction. Naruto remained impassive but something in his eyes told him that he knew something.

"So I've heard. I knew the whole story. You know, Hinata's there also and Sakura did a full ten minutes of asking me as to why I appointed you as the teacher of the genin class."

"What?"

"Yeah. She said something about you teaching them dark things and stuff. Hell, I know she's just worried about her son. I mean, he's the only one she's got." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. He knew that he was talking about a sensitive subject but he couldn't help it. As long as he's concerned, he's doing fine.

"I heard Sosuke's father was already dead."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed absent-mindedly. He knew this was a lie told by Sakura to Sosuke just to stop him from asking things that he need not know yet.

"Who was he?"

"Oh, Its—"

"Sai." Said a voice from behind that definitely did not belong to Naruto. It was soft and sounded tired. Both men looked behind as a girl with pink hair sat beside Sasuke and ordered a bottle of hot sake. She was still in her medic uniform. She immediately drowned a shot and she closed her eyes as she felt the hot liquid flow through her throat.

"What? Never seen a girl drink before?" she said and turned her head to them. She smiled when she saw their bewildered faces and their mouth that were opening and closing. '_Just like a fish.'_

"Wha?..ah! No! No! Sakura-chan, don't come in just like that! Mwahahaha!"

"You guys were so engrossed talking about my family life that you didn't even hear me coming. Is my life really that trivial?" she laughed as she saw their faces showing a little guilt for having caught talking about her. Naruto gave a sheepish smile while scratching his head while Sasuke just drank another shot.

"Who's Sai?" Sasuke asked.

'_Always to the point,'_

"None of your business." She coldly replied. She smirked when she saw Sasuke's eyes grow big for only a fraction of a second.

"Of course it is. I'm your team mate; besides, Naruto and the others knew about him."

"Well,_Sasuke-kun_, you _were_ my team mate. I recall that you broke our bonds, right? Why bridge them again?"

"…"

"You already met him, teme! Back when we were on Orochimaru's lair. You know the guy?"

Realization dawned upon him as he remembered the guy that replaced him on team seven. He turned to Sakura and he saw that her eyes hold a reminiscent look on them. Her face was very tranquil telling him that she's recalling something that involved this Sai guy. He decided to drop the subject though he had so many things to ask in mind. So far, the mystery at hand isn't solved yet and he's still collecting the pieces in order to solve this puzzle. He was fixed to solve this mystery; he can't just leave it especially when it concerned his past, moreover, the girl from his past and perhaps, it also concerned his happiness.

After a few minutes of drinking, Naruto left saying that he has more papers to work on and that Hinata is waiting for him. Sasuke and Sakura were left behind. The former was still looking fine, as if he's just drinking water while the latter was a little red in the face.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?" she answered blurrily.

"I never meant and wanted to break our bonds. I just had to—"

"You just had to do it to obtain more power and revenge."

"Yes."

"I clearly understand that."

"…"

Silenced reigned and only the sound of cups and bottles were heard. When both of their sake bottles were empty, Sakura immediately stood up to leave. Sasuke watched her as she balanced her self.

"I have to go now, can't stay late. Sosuke's all alone. Bye," Sakura said as she shakily walks away from the stand. Sasuke just watched her but before she could get away from him, he reached and grabbed her left wrist.

"Sakura, maybe I did break our bonds as team seven, but I never intended and I never did break the bond between us two," Sasuke said to Sakura while he stood up and looked down at Sakura's eyes. He was a head taller than her and he could smell the light scent of sake coming from her mouth. Sakura wasn't reacting, she was just standing there with half-lidded eyes and she didn't meet Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke didn't know if it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just the rosy lips and cheeks (also brought by alcohol) of his team mate that made him slowly descend his head to her until he was able to touch her nose. Sakura sensed this so she lifted her eyes to meet Sasuke's. Feeling light-headed, she held onto Sasuke's left shoulder with her right hand for support as she said something that made Sasuke to halt.

"Neither did I, Sasuke." She said as she intentionally closed the gap between them. She placed a light, chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips and she broke away immediately knowing that this isn't the right time for these things. Sasuke let go of her wrist and she began to walk away again. Five swinging and unbalanced steps later, Sakura found her self being grabbed in the shoulders and she instinctively turned around.

"Wha—"She said but Sasuke cut her off when he placed his hands on the crook of her neck and kissed her with a "not-so-light" kiss as Sakura put it when she felt that his tongue entered her mouth.

"_I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun!!"_

"_Sakura…_

_Thank you."_

--

'_Why, then, did you have a child?'_

* * *

Tada!!! Confusing? Long? Short? 

Preview for the coming chapters (so that you guys will have something to ponder about):

"You broke our bonds when you left me in that freaking bench, Uchiha."

"Who said I did? I didn't break anything. In fact, I think I built another bond."

--

"What we're doing isn't a one night thing you know; this isn't a one-time, big-time."

"I know."

"But you're my enemy."

"…and your fiancée."

--

Mwahahahaha! See you!!

I hope I'll be able to solve the mystery in a nice way. I'm trying to make this fiction as a "page turner". There are many things to consider and I'm a bit confused as to where will I place those bits and pieces of the puzzle.

Anymoo…

Keep on reading!!

-eloise.

----


End file.
